Full House
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Matt und Mello spielen Karten und Mello gewinnt, das heißt heute Nacht bestimmt nur er. Ob Matt das auch so sieht? / MxM/leichtes SM


Mello:

„Full House!", sagte ich grinsend und legte die Karten auf den Tisch.

„Fuck!", entgegnete mein Freund und Geliebter ziemlich verstimmt und genervt. Triumphierend tanzte ich auf meinem Stuhl herum um meine Freude auszudrücken.

„Ich hab gewonnen. Ich hab gewonnen und du nicht.", neckte ich Matt.

„Ja ist ja gut. Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er genervt. Ich grinste und sprang vom Stuhl auf, lief aus dem Wohnzimmer und kam mit einer Augenbinde wieder zurück.

"Lass dich überraschen.", sagte ich und wollte Matt die Fliegerbrille ab machen, doch er hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Mello?"

„Matt, Hände weg. Ich hab gewonnen, ich bestimme!", fauchte ich ihn an und zog ihm die Brille aus, und verband Matts Augen mit der Augenbinde.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er.

„Mitkommen.", erwiderte ich und zog ihn hoch, führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und schubste ihn dort auf das Bett. Dann nahm ich eine von Matts Händen und machte sie mit Lederriemen fest, dann kam die zweite Hand dran. Matt lag vor mir, gefesselt und die Augen verbunden, nichts ahnend. Was ich mit ihm vorhatte. „So. Und jetzt werden wir etwas Spaß haben."

„Mel, ich weiß nicht ob mir das gefallen soll.", meinte er etwas gequält.

„Das wird es, keine Sorge.", beruhigte ich ihn und schon sein Shirt nach oben, stricht langsam über die Brust und den Bauch, öffnete seine Hose und ließ kurz seine Hand hinein gleiten. „Na, Gefällt es dir schon?", fragte ich mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Mello...", kam es von Matt etwas. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht unterlegen zu sein. Mir hingegen bereitete es großes Vergnügen, ich stand auf holte eine rote Kerze aus einer Schublade. Stieg wieder auf Matt und musterte seinen Oberkörper kurz. Grinsend fischte ich nach einem Feuerzeug, welches immer unter dem Kopfkissen lag. „Mello rauchst du oder was soll das?", fragte Matt als ich die Kerze anzündete.

Ich ignorierte seine Frage und ließ das Wachs der brennenden Kerze auf Matts Brust tropfen. Erschrocken hielt er die Luft an.

„Mello! Spinnst du? Was ist das?", fauchte er mich an und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

„Nichts.", kicherte ich und ließ wieder einige Wachstropfen auf seine Bauchmuskeln fallen, dabei bewegte ich meine Hüfte leicht und spürte wie sich unter mir etwas regte. „Komm schon Matt, es gefällt dir doch auch."

Matt:

„Mel, mach mich los!", verlangte ich und zerrte weiter an den Lederriemen, mit denen ich gefesselt worden war. Mist, dieser Blondie!

„Nein, ich hab gewonnen, so war die Abmachen, das weißt du. Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass es dir gefällt." Ich spannte mich unter ihm an und konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass es mich nicht anmachte. Irgendwo fand ich es erotisch, dominiert zu werden, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte ich der Dominante sein.

Als erneut heißer Wachs auf meinen Oberkörper fiel und Mello sich auf mir bewegte, stöhnte ich leise auf. Der Wachs war nicht daran schuld, doch das Blondie, welches auf mir saß und sich so versaut bewegte.

„Du bist so süß, Matt, wenn du stöhnst."  
>„Nur halb so süß wie du beim Stöhnen.", gab ich zurück und lächelte.<p>

Mello grinste wieder - nicht dass er während des ganzen überhaupt aufgehört hatte - dann stand er auf und kramte wieder in seiner Schublade rum.

„Mel? Was kommt jetzt?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Matt, lass dich doch mal überraschen.", gab er zurück. Immer noch grinsend.

„Ich spiele nie wieder mit dir.", sagte ich halbwegs beleidigt.

Mello setze sich wieder auf mich, dann nahm er mir die Augenbinde ab.

„Gut, du darfst mich anschauen, aber nur kurz.", sagte er verführerisch und zog langsam den Reißverschluss seiner Weste nach unten. Bewegte kreisend seine Hüfte auf meiner und erfreute sich als er meine Erregung spürte. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich flüchtig auf die Lippen, biss mir mehr oder weniger leicht auf die Unterlippe und spielte mit meinen Brustwarzen. Richtete sich wieder auf und zog sich seine Weste ganz aus.

Mello:

„Na Matty, wie sehr willst du mich jetzt?", fragte ich und strich mir selbst über die Seite.

„Mach mich los und ich zeig dir wie sehr ich dich will...", entgegnete Matt, doch ich wollte ihn flehen hören. Er sollte mich anbetteln mich haben zu können.

„Hm...", machte ich, dann grinste ich wieder. „Nein, wir spielen noch etwas." Ich konnte ja so fies sein!

Dann griff ich kurz unter das Bett wo ich mein neues Spielzeug hin platziert hatte. Eine Gerte, die ich erst neulich erworben hatte. Grinsend hielt ich ihm das Ding vor das Gesicht.

„Schau mal..."

„Mello! Nein! Denk gar nicht dran!", protestierte Matt und zog an den Fesseln. „Lass mich los! Mello du wirst es bereuen das sag ich dir.", drohte er mir.

„Was willst du mir denn tun? Du bist gefesselt.", meinte ich nur und stieg von ihm runter nach dem ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Mello … Mach diese verdammten Fesseln ab."

„Ne~ein." Ich zog das Wort absichtlich wie Kaugummi.

Langsam zog ich meinem Lover dann die Jeans aus und warf sie quer durch das Zimmer, strich wieder über Matts Erregung, ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinem süßen Mund, dann zog ich auch den letzten Stück Stoff den er an hatte aus. Nun lag er nackt vor mir, naja fast. Aber das gestreifte T-Shirt störte mich nicht.

„Komm schon Matt, du willst echt behaupten es würde dir keinen Spaß machen?", fragte ich gespielt empört. Er schwieg. „Siehst du.", meinte ich und strich mit der Gerte über Matts Penis, der sich voll aufgerichtet hatte und nun Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und begann Matt in die Nähe seines Höhepunkts zu bringen.

„Mel...", stöhnte Matty, da stoppte ich. Ich weiß. Fies.

„Nah so leicht geht das nicht Matt, ich hab noch nicht zu Ende gespielt."

Matt:  
>Fuck! Ich könnte ihn töten grad! Er nahm sich wieder sein Spielzeug und stricht über meinen Körper, bevor er mir damit leicht auf den Hintern haute. Aua. Dann ein weiteres Mal etwas fester.<p>

„Fuck! Verdammt Mello! Wenn du mich nicht jetzt losmachst, dann wirst du es wirklich bereuen."

„Ach Matt... du bist so ein Spielverderber, du musst bestraft werden.", sagte mein Blondie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und ließ das Leder wieder auf meine Haut treffen. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu mir, küsste mich auf den Mund. Ich biss ihm auf die Lippe. „Das war aber nicht nett...", flüsterte Mello mir ins Ohr und widmete sich dann meinem Freund weiter unten. Küsste ihn leicht und leckte mit der Zunge drüber. Er nahm ihn kurz in den Mund, leckte ihn und ließ ihn wieder in Ruhe. So ein Sadist... ich war schon so nah und er … dieser … das würde er bereuen!

Mello:

„Mello...", stöhnte Matt auf. „Du bist sowas von fällig wenn ich hier loskomme...", drohte er mir, doch ich ignorierte ihn und nahm mir wieder die Gerte und verteilte ein paar leichte und einige feste Schläge auf Matts Körper.

„Ich mach dich erst los, wenn ich fertig bin."

Ich beugte mich erneut über ihn, als er fest an seinen Fesseln zog und die Ketten nachgaben.

Er warf mich auf den Rücken und drückte mich in die Kissen.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair Matt! Ich hab gewonnen, das war mein Spiel... Ich hab Anspruch darauf.", protestierte ich.

„Dein Spiel ist jetzt vorbei, nun kommen wir zu meinem."

Ich wollte weiter protestierten doch Matt verschloss meine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Gnnh..."

„Ahh..."

Matt ließ von mir ab, zog sich sein Shirt aus und öffnete dann die Schnüre meiner Lederhose, streifte sie mir von den Beinen und strich leicht über meinen Penis. Sofort wurde mir warm.

„Nun werde ich etwas Spaß haben.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du es wirklich bereuen mich heute so gequält zu haben..."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst...", flüsterte ich zurück.

Matt griff unter das Kopfkissen und holte dort ein Fläschchen Gleitmittel raus. Grinste mich dabei an. Küsste mich wieder auf den Mund. Wild und fordernd. Genauso wild und fordernd erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Keuchend wand ich mich unter Matt.

„Matt...", stöhnte ich als er wieder leicht meine Erregung berührte.

„Ja Mello?"

„Ahh...", stöhnte ich erneut. Matt lachte leise, nun müsste ich ihn anbetteln. Dann nahm er sich wieder das Gleitmittel und verteile es auf seinen Fingern. Stieß langsam einen Finger in mich. „Haahh..." Dann den nächsten. Bewegte diese hin und her. Entlockte mir lustvolles Stöhnen und Keuchen. Ich krallte mich in die Decke unter mir. Versuchte meine Lust unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was nicht gerade einfach war. „Matt...", stöhnte ich wieder leise. Bereit alles zu tun...

„Mmh Mello... gefällt es dir?"

„J-Ja...", entgegnete ich schweratmend.. „Matt..."

Matt:

Ich verwöhnte meine Blondine weiter mit meinen Fingern, bewegte sie hin und her, spreizte sie leicht.

„Matt … bitte...", kam es wieder von Mello.

„Ja?", fragte ich ihn grinsend.

„Matt … los...", forderte er.

„Was denn?"

„Matt … Du … komm schon... du weiß was ich will...", flehte er. Ja so gehört sich das.

„Du wolltest doch spielen Mello."

„Nein … Ja... aber jetzt … ahh ..."

„Was jetzt?"

„Mhh... Ahh..."

„Na bereust du es schon?"

„Ahh … ja~ahh..."

„Und was noch?"

„Ich … ngh … Ich will dich Matt... Ich will dass du mich nimmst! Jetzt! Nimm mich ich brauche dich..." Das war mein Stichwort. Oder so. Was auch immer, jetzt würde ich ihn nehmen bis er mich anflehen würde, ihn kommen zu lassen.

Ich lächelte zufrieden dann zog ich meine Finger aus Mello und verteile noch etwas Gleitmittel auf meinem Penis. Dann hob ich seine Beine an und drückte meinen Penis gegen Mellos Eingang.

Mit einem harten Stoß drang ich in ihn ein.

„Nghh … ahhh..!", keuchte er laut auf und hielt sich immer noch an der Decke fest. Ich begann mich zu bewegen, zog mich aus ihm und stieß wieder hart zu. „Ah...hahh..."

Kurz stoppte ich, nahm Mellos Hände und tat sie mir um den Nacken, damit er sich an mir festhielt, meine Hände schlagen sich um seine Schultern dann stieß ich wieder zu und drückte ihn gegen mich. Küsste ihn dabei, biss ihn. Bei jedem Stoß vergrub Mello seine Fingernägel in meinem Rücken, kratzte mich, hinterließ rote Spuren auf meiner Haut. Und je fester er sich in mich krallte, desto fester stieß ich in ihn.

Mello:

„Ahh .. Matt!", schrie ich laut auf. „Fester...!" und kratzte ihm wieder über den Rücken. Fest stieß er wieder zu. „Matt … ich k-komme … gleich..." Dann wurde er langsamer.

„Nein … Mell, So einfach wird das nicht.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Seine Hand glitt zu meiner Erregung und drückte sie etwas unangenehm zusammen.

„Matt...! Was … los lass mein Ding los...", versuche ich zu protestieren. Doch es klang eher als würde ich gleich kommen.

„Ne~in.", entgegnete mir Matt, in der selben Tonlage wie ich es vorhin gesagt habe.

Fuck.

„Matt... Bitte...", flehte ich wieder. Er konnte mich doch nicht... Innerlich wusste ich: Doch, er konnte. Und er würde.


End file.
